A Remnant of Halo
by Super mega super ultra mega
Summary: A squad of 4 from the U.N.S.C have gone on a mission to Remnant to clear out a Grimm infestation. While executing their mission they find Team RWBY.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**A/N No I am not dead or have stopped writing these. I barely have anytime to write these so expect them to be short.**

* * *

"Prepare to land soldiers! This could be one of the worst battles we've ever faced." "Yeah, just like the last time you said that Rick. That mission was REAL dangerous. That was the easiest mission we've ever been on!" "I'm a pilot! What do you expect me to know Johnny!" Rick said. "Rick does have a point Johnny." "One, why mention that the mission might be dangerous if you don't even know! Two, Connie why are you taking his side?" Johnny said. "Be quiet, we have a mission to do, dangerous or not." "Fine Logan." Johnny said. "Okay good and Amy, please this time don't go around petting dangerous animals." Logan said.

The team of 4 landed at their mission site and exited the falcon. They were suspicious because nothing was on their motion trackers. They felt anything but safe. "This is creepy. We're on an extermination mission but there's nothing here." Johnny said. "Yeah I agree with Johnny." Amy said. "You always agree with Johnny." Logan said. As they walked around for some time they found a lot of things popping up on their motion trackers. "Does anyone else notice that?" Connie asked. "Yes." Everyone except Connie answered. They saw a pack of Beowolfs. They engaged the enemies. "Eat grenades sucka!" Johnny shouted. "Taste my lead!" Connie said. " Oooh, pretty wolf! Whose a good little Beowolf you are!" Amy said. The Beowolf liked Amy and it didn't attack. "AMY!" Logan said. "Sorry." Amy replied. The Beowolf was sad since Amy stopped loving and caring for it so it followed her. "Yay Wolfy is back! *Headshot* Awww it died." Amy said.

While they were killing the Beowolfs 4 more signatures appeared. "What are those 4 signatures, They show up as hostile." Logan said. "Maybe they are more Wolfs." Johnny said. "Could be...where's Amy?" Connie questioned. They saw that there was a friendly dot near the 4 hostiles. "Open Fire!" Logan shouted. "Cease fire! Cease fire!" Amy said. "These are not hostiles they are friendly." "Yeah we come in peace." "We're neutral you dolt!" "Weiss stop calling Ruby a dolt!" "Yang, she is though." Weiss said. "My name is Blake we come in peace we don't want to fight. Just don't mind those two. Blake said. "My name is Ruby!" I'm the leader of team RWBY!" Ruby said. "We are super soldiers from the U.N.S.C." Logan said. "What's the U.N.S.C?" Ruby asked? "We have a lot to discuss." Johnny said.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Along

"So you guys are super soldiers from another world and your like Atlas...except better in every possible way?" Weiss asked. "Yep!" Connie said. "Hey that guy has fox ears!" Amy said. "Oh those people are called Faunus. They are part animal." Ruby said. "Hi!" The Faunus said in the distance. "Hi Joseph!" Yang said. "Hey Joseph you're in Freddy Fazursa's Pizza!" "HEY! I'M NOT FOXY AND I'M NOT A PIRATE!" Joseph yelled in the distance. "Yang is back to her usually antics." Blake said. "What I'm just Yan-" "Please no." Weiss said. "That won't even make sense." "Yeah even I don't want to hear your jokes! And I'm not even a main character!" Joseph yelled. "Stop breaking the 4th wall." Ruby said. "Oh ok I guess I'll be going then...and watch Creeperscrafterx10's videos on YouTube...don't judge." Joseph yelled. "I lost my only friends." He said softly.

"Team have you completed your mission?" Rick asked. "Yes and we are ready for evac. What's your ETA?" Logan asked. "5 Minutes."

"Well it's been nice knowing you four." Amy said. "Nice knowing you too guys." Yang said. As everyone else said their goodbyes the Falcon blew up in front of them. "Or not." Johnny said.

"Well I guess you could come to Beacon with us." Ruby said. "Oh thank you!" Amy said while reading a manga. "Where did you get that?" Connie asked. "I have every manga I love with me right now." Amy said. "When you said thank you, were you just reading out loud or actually saying thanks to us?" Yang asked. "Both." Amy said. The eight could hear barking in the distance. "Is that a dog barking" Blake said while running into a tree. It was Zwei. "ZWEI COME HERE BOY!" Ruby said as she petted Zwei. "Doggy!" Amy said. "No Amy, you love animals too much. You even tried to befriend a Beowolf." Logan said. "That's possible?" Blake asked while still hiding in the tree. Zwei turns to Johnny and growls and barks at him. Zwei jumps out of Ruby's arms and attacks Johnny. "WHY DO ANIMALS HATE ME!" Johnny screamed. "Zwei No! Bad Boy!" Yang said as she forcefully ripped Zwei off Johnny. "Zwei why would you do that!" Zwei just gave a happy bark. "We're sorry Zwei usually never does that." Ruby said. "He dragged me through Beacon." Blake said. "Oh yeah." Ruby said.

"Hey maybe you could come to Beacon with us? Ozpin probably won't mind" Ruby said. "Yeah that would be cool." Amy said. "Can we go?" Amy gave her team puppy eyes. Soon Ruby joined in. "KAWAII OVERLOAD! MUST ACCEPT!" Johnny said. "Okay we'll come to Beacon!" Logan said. "Puppy eyes! My one weakness!" Connie said.

Back at Beacon

"Professor, we can't let just anyone into Beacon." Glynda said. "Yes we don't let just anyone in but I have faith in the four." Ozpin said while drinking his coffee. A minute later the elevator came up and opened to reveal Ruby. "Ms. Rose do you know why I called you up here?" Ozpin said before drinking more coffee. "No, why?" "The four you met earlier you will be in charge of keeping those four safe. They are very highly skilled but They need someone, a team to help them grow. Do you understand?" Ozpin said. "I understand Professor Ozpin. I will do what I can." Ruby said "Good, you may return to whatever you were doing."

At Team RWBY's dorm.  
"...so we have to help them." Ruby said. "Alright" Yang said. Team RWBY heads over to Team LAJC's (Lack the j is silent) dorm. Weiss knocks on the door. "Come in." Connie said. Team RWBY entered the room to find Johnny playing Skyrim talking to Paarthunax, Logan Cleaning his Battle rifle, Amy watching Johnny play, and Connie on her scroll looking up what Skyrim is about. Connie was never really into games but Skyrim interested her. "Hello everyone, and I see Ozpin already gave you guys scrolls." Ruby said. "What Ozpin didn't give me was the Elder Scroll I needed to go back in time and learn Dragonrend." Johnny said. "He needs Dragonrend to fight Alduin." Amy said."Don't mind them, their addicted to Skyrim. Anyways what did you need?" Connie said. "We came to check up on you guys. Ozpin told us to help you guys with your time at Beacon." Weiss said. "Well at least we'll be working together in the future." Logan said while putting his Battle Rifle on a gun rack. "Y'know I just realized...since when did our dorm have a Skyrim disk? Let alone an Playstation 4 and a Flat screen TV." Logan said. No one answered him.

A little while later

"NOOOOOO! OH NOOOOO!" Johnny screened in agony. "I forgot to save and now I have to learn Dragonrend all over again." "John! You had us worried! It's just a stupid game!" Connie said. "It's not just a game. It's an RPG Game. RPG. RPG! A big beautiful old RPG oh how the gamers would play this game for hours!" *Multicolor Error screen*  
"It's just a stupid game!" Connie yelled. "Hey it's not stupid! Even you said you liked this game." Johnny said. Connie sat there speechless. "Carry on with what you were doing." Connie said. 


End file.
